


Let The Boys Be

by MyPaperWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Drugs, Gen, References to Drugs, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPaperWorld/pseuds/MyPaperWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem dealing with the fact of how abrupt life and death can meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Boys Be

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

Cas let the boys be.  
It was only one fight.  
It was over something dumb,  
which hunt to go to next,  
The consequences didn’t add up  
Let the boys be.  
Cas watched the snow fall,  
it’s white powder building on the gloomy earth.  
Let the boys be.  
Sam was screaming with his witty intelligence  
and Dean with brute force  
Let the boys be  
The two seemed the closest to siblings,  
Cas watched from afar, he was smart.  
Let the boys be.  
He regrets that.  
Let the boys be.

He let the boys be  
when Dean stormed out,  
His tension disappearing from the musky room,  
He let the boys be  
when minutes turned to hours.  
He let the boys be  
when Sam went to bed,  
Dean somewhere still out there.  
He let the boys be  
when he, himself, lulled into an inviting sleep.

He let the boys be  
as he awoke in a start,  
a tear in his chest forced him to the door,  
He let the boys be  
as he felt a panic crawl up his spine,  
forcing its way out his throat;  
something was wrong.  
He let the boys be  
as he rushed out the door,  
to find the older Winchester.  
To find Humanity.

He let the boys be  
As he felt the whisper of his name touch his neck,  
He felt Dean.  
He felt coldness  
He felt death  
He felt he was too late.  
He let the boys be  
As he ran to a slumped silhouette  
the corpse was just beyond the bar,  
it’s form tucked carelessly in a snow pile,  
the alley it lie in shadowed it from the light,  
but never from Cas. 

He let the boys be  
As he cupped the face of a broken human,  
Cas’s eyes softened,  
His humanity…  
His poor, poor, humanity.  
He let the boys be  
Cas’s hands running along Humanity’s face  
‘Awaken’ he begged,  
as if you could beckon death like a dog,  
to fetch and retrieve lives.  
He let the boys be  
fumbling through the pockets of Humanity,  
thumbing through empty bottles of drugs and alcohol,  
Humanity’s crutches.

He let the boys be  
Carrying the frost-nipped cadaver,  
Humanity’s limp face pressed lifelessly to Cas’ chest.  
He let the boys be  
Cas hummed gently,  
hoping to guide Humanity’s soul upwards,  
He let the boys be  
Ignoring the ever-freezing weather  
He let the boys be  
He pushed back into the hotel,  
let the boys be  
placing Humanity’s empty body on his bed.  
Cas patted Humanity’s chest,  
He hummed for his warrior, his beauty, his love.

He let the boys be  
He was gone before the sun kissed the hotel  
He let the boys be  
He retreated somewhere deep within the earth  
He retreated as Humanity’s soul ascended  
And Cas never saw humanity again.  
He let the boys be  
Allowing the Sam to prepare a hunter’s funeral…  
Humanity deserved it.  
He let Sam be…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you felt with feedback! :3 Thanks.


End file.
